I can't believe how you looked at me
by josiris
Summary: Spoilers for 3.7! 'I can't believe how you looked at me with your johnny Walker eyes.' One of them has been playing Alex for a fool. which one? GALEX


"Get me Gene Hunt!" Keats bellowed at Alex in a menacing tone. His face a contortion of anger, virtually spitting the words out. Then as she turned to leave he grasped hold of her wrist.

"No. Never. I won't do it." She spat back. Pulling herself free from his grip and seeing the red welts appearing on her skin.

"This is not about justice or even about Sam Tyler…"

It all made sense now. How had she been so blind?

"This is you, with your own agenda, a vendetta against Gene. Well I won't be a part of it."

How had she let it come to this? She knew Gene, trusted him with her life, a life he had saved on more occasions than she could count. Then this smooth talking, by the book, worm had wriggled into their world. The irony. Her own father had called Evan that. He said he had tainted their love. She'd let it happen to her. To them. He'd taken the feelings he so obviously saw between them and made it dirty. Sullied. That was the word. Unlike her parents, she prayed she could still do something to rectify the situation.

Alex headed for the door. Keats glaring at her.

"I was only ever a pawn in your game. Game's over Jim. You lost."

Keats sneered and laughed. '"Oh Alex. It's just as easy to take down two as it is one. In fact more so. Now I have your Achilles heel." He pointed his fingers in the shape of a gun, flicking his thumb for the trigger. "Watch your back, Alex. You never know what's just around the corner."

She'd been played for a fool. She knew that now. Keats had waltzed in and spewed his venom, planted a seed and her mind had run with it. He had given her nothing to back up his allegations, but then he hadn't really made any, just dropped subtle hints here and there and let her do his dirty work. Making her think following his path would send her home, when really it had caused her a distraction, the wrong path, away from Gene. Her constant in this messed up world. And thus set her off her true course.

Alex stormed out of the station. She felt sick. Biting back the bile rising in her throat she headed home. She was supposed to be going out to dinner with Gene. Dinner. A date. She hoped to god it wasn't the last supper.

It has been her idea-the dinner. After the funeral he had seemed so down. Like the life had been sucked out of him. She had heard from the officers at the scene how he had tried to fight his way back in. When they had first realised Viv was first missing. It had taken six of them to restrain him. Her brave lion. So fiercely loyal. Even to the end, he would not have Viv's name soiled. He'd spoken words from the heart. Told his family what they needed to hear. How it had been an honour to serve with him. She knew he had meant every word.

She'd wanted to take hold of his hand on the way back to the car. To show him he wasn't alone. That she was hurting too. They all were.

"So." she spluttered her voice suddenly horse. "Things have been a bit strained… yes, strained between us lately… and…"Gene stared at her. Eyes bloodshot. Had he been crying? She hadn't seen him crying. 'I was wondering…If you'd like to have dinner…out…not Luigi's…just the two of us."

His eyes narrowed. What was she up to? Today of all days. Was she trying to get him alone to ask him more ridiculous questions about Tyler? The man was even more of a pain in the arse dead than alive. Yet as he looked at her. She looked honest. Like she felt as he did, deflated.. Worn out.

"I'd like that, Bolly." That's all he had said. They got in the car and drove back to Luigi's in silence. Both lost in thought.

Alex wondered whether to call him and cancel. Much as she really wanted their 'date' as he had decided to call it. The row with Keats was still raw in her mind. She also knew if she told him what had been said he would march over to the station and knock a few of Keats teeth loose. Playing right into his hands.

So instead, Alex showered and pondered her wardrobe. She'd had her orders. Classy not slutty. If a man had said that to her in 2008 she might have slapped him. But not Gene, she smirked. No, when he ordered her around it was quite endearing.

No man had ever angered her more or made her feel such passion. How could you feel passion when the person it was aimed at made you want to constantly slap them. Love and hate. They say the line is close, close enough to for it to merge and blur into one. What had Sam said? If you can feel it then it's real.

Alex opted for a chic white dress, pulled in with a gold belt. A generous amount of cleavage showing, and also the slit at the front revealing her long legs. Classy and slutty all in one go. If he got bored with her conversation, he could stare at her chest. It wouldn't be the first time. She mused.

Alex wonder briefly where he was taking her that asked for 'classy' or even what his idea of classy was. As she walked into Luigi's, fur coat around her shoulders she caught her breath. There he was legs stretched out in front or him, wearing a tux! The ties hanging loosely round his neck, and his shirt slightly open. He caught her eye and she smiled, making her way over.

"Bout time." He groused. Eyes raking her appearance. "Here, do this bloody tie up for me, stood like a twat for an hour trying it earlier."

Typical Gene. "Hello Bolls, you look nice. Would that kill you to say before ordering me around?"

Gene sighed. "Hello Bolls." rolling his eyes. "Your tits look great in that dress. Now do me bloody tie up, will ya. So we can get out of here."

Alex reached over and grasped the ends of the tie, she didn't miss the slight gasp he made and she leaned in closer, to do it up. "So where are we going?"

"Dinner, dancing…whatever. Away from this lot. Think we could do with a change of scenery, don't you?'

She did. However the urge to mock won out.

"How very romantic of you, Gene." She swooned sarcastically, with all the over acting of a Hollywood starlet.

"Shut it, you daft tart or it'll be up the road for pie and chips."

Alex smiled. She had missed this. Their banter. Their closeness. "I've missed this."

"Yeah well, if you hadn't been running after Jimbo trying to stitch me up like a kipper, we wouldn't have lost it."

Alex's smile faded. " Let's not do this, Gene. Not tonight." She gazed at his face. Impassive as ever. But his eyes the showed hurt. Hurt at her actions. At her mistrust. Yet he nodded mutely and made to get up.

"Signor Hunt." Luigi called, beckoning him to the phone. "Is the station. "

Gene pouted. One night. Just one without someone kicking off or fucking up. That's all he asked. "What." he yelled into the phone exasperatedly, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'll be right over."

He turned back to Alex, her eyes questioning. "That pair of tossers. Can't leave them on their own for five minutes."

She made to get up, to put on her coat, but he stopped her. "Stay 'ere, I'll be back. Besides, don't want the riff raff seeing you in that frock."

Ordinarily Alex would have fought him. Made her position as his D.I. clear and gone with him regardless, but she had a feeling he needed to do this alone.

As it turned out Gene's evening had been ruined by one Christopher bleedin' useless Skelton. Who had been brewing for a fight since the riots. Gene had already had to tell him to watch his mouth several times, but now it seemed Chris has copped one look at the new desk sergeant they had drafted in from Fenchurch west and decided to kick off.

An hour and a half later. Gene walked out of the station and punched the wall. Chris was lucky it had not been his jaw, which had nearly happened as he'd pinned the younger man to the floor, raised his fist and dared him to have a 'pop'. Chris had immediately backed down and Gene had thrown him at Ray and told him to get him out of his sight.

Gene checked his watch. Damn too late to go anywhere decent now. Plus she'd probably be half cut. Hopefully not copping off with someone richer, and way better for her than he could ever be. He noticed his hand, the knuckles cracked and bleeding from hitting the wall. The blood spattered on his cuff. Could this night get any worse.

Re-entering Luigi's, he spotted her still sitting at their table. Her cheeks flushed. Definitely had a few.

"Sorry, Bolls. Took longer than I thought."

Alex studied him. He looked tired. She wondered briefly if she should suggest calling it a night, but she really didn't want to. She selfishly needed him here, with her.

"I. err, ordered us food, for when you got here, hope you don't mind. It's late now and…" She noticed his knuckles. "Gene, have you been fighting?"

Bloody woman. Did she ever let up? "No, I punched the wall to stop me hitting Skelton. Your namby pamby ways seem to be rubbing off on me. Happy now?"

Alex saw him pull the wall up, the mask he seemed to wear all too often. He was getting mad at her, and she had no idea why she kept baiting him.

Their food arrived and Gene told her what had gone on at the station. To which she assured him that he had done the right thing. They ate and laughed, drank and laughed more. Gene hadn't even noticed his arm sliding around the back of the seat, the closeness at which they sat. But he had noticed that from this angle he had a great view down her dress, and he was pretty sure she knew it too.

So why Alex decided to drop the bombshell question, even she didn't know.

"Gene, tell me something. The truth…."

"I am not telling you the size of my todger, not on a first date."

Alex spluttered. "No, its not that."

"Shame." If only he had realised what was coming.

"Did you kill Sam Tyler?"

Gene felt like she'd stabbed him through the heart. So that's what all this was about after all. He got up, went to the bar and asked Luigi for the bill.

Alex followed. "Gene, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"But you did Alex. What's the point?" He shrugged his coat on. "You don't trust me. If I say no, you wont believe me, and if I say yes…I'm going home. Wish I could say it's been a nice night and believe me I wont be calling you." Gene walked out. Leaving her stood there, red faced and ashamed.

Alex went back to her flat. The night had been a disaster and it was her fault. She never really believed he had killed Sam, so why did she keep on at him about it?

She changed out of her dress. So much for spending time making herself look nice for him. Donning a pair of legging and her comfy stripy top. She threw herself down on the sofa.

The banging of the door roused her from the semi slumber she had fallen into. She hoped he had come back to apologise or let her apologise, but something in the knocking told her it wasn't him. Maybe Ray, come to ask her to speak to Chris.

Fumbling to unlock the door, she was totally unprepared to see Keats stood there. Hastily trying to slam the door shut, she was too late, as he wedged his foot in to stop her.

"Now now, Alex. didn't think I'd just go away did you? I see he dumped you. Left you high and dry. He's good at that. He doesn't want you, Alex. No one does. And without me. You're all alone."

"Get the fuck out." she spat angrily. Trying to kick his foot out.

"I see you're manners are getting like that Neanderthal. You want to watch that Alex. Insulting a superior officer. In fact. You want to watch a few things. Wouldn't want you having another nasty little accident. One that you won't be able to get Gene off the hook for…

"Bastard."

"Just a friendly warning. Be careful, Alex. Be very careful." Keats withdrew his foot and she slammed the door. She could hear him whistling as he went. What the hell was that tune? Oh, she shivered when she recognised it. 'I'll be watching you.'

Gene sat parked up in the Quattro. Bottle of Johnny Walker for company. He was just about to drive off when he saw Keats come down the stairs from Alex's flat. Lying, scheming bitch.

Gene got out of the car. Taking the bottle with him. He had a feeling he would need the rest of it for this. He banged loudly on the door. No reply. He knew she was in there and he would break the door down if she didn't open up.

Alex sat shaken on the sofa. She wasn't going to open the door again. Keats could go to hell. They all could.

"Drake, open the bloody door or I'll kick it down. I know you're in there."

Gene. He'd come back. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She got up to let him in. She looked a mess, she knew she did. Mascara most likely all down her face and her eye's puffy.

Gene had been ready with a verbal tirade, but as soon as she opened the door he was shocked to see the state she was in. Worried but still sceptical he brushed past her into the living room. Maybe he wouldn't go straight in and accuse her.

"What do you want, Gene? It's late and I do believe you said you would not be calling me again."

What did he want? He wanted to ask her what the fuck was going on. He wanted things to go back to how they were before. Him and her, unbreakable. A team. Friends. And whatever else it was that was going on with them. Because it was there, he didn't just imagine it.

"I want you to trust me, Bolls. But you don't and I don't know how to fix it." He looked so dejected, she wanted to reach out and grab him and hold on for dear life.

"I do. Gene. I do. I know you didn't kill Sam. Not because you told me you didn't, but because I know you didn't."

He looked at her then. Really looked. Something had happened here tonight, because there was no way she was in that state because he had walked out on her. His ego may be big, but it wasn't that big."

"I'm not sorry I walked out." He said honestly. "But I am sorry at the turn the evening took…and that I never got to wine and dine you in that snazzy frock." The hint of a sad smile graced his lips.

Alex felt relief wash over her. She didn't deserve another chance, and she knew it. "And dancing…there was talk of dancing."

Gene thrust his hands deep in his pocket. "I don't dance Bolls, the Gene Genie has two left feet. Don't want me stomping all over your pretty toes with my size nines."

This was ridiculous, Alex thought. All she wanted to do was have him hold her and tell her they were going to be alright. "What's a couple of broken metatarsals amongst friends?"

He looked up, confused. "Eh?"

Alex moved over to the stereo and turned it on. It was late and it would be time for the soppy love songs. She couldn't believe her ears when the strains of John Martyn drifted out. 'I couldn't love you more' how apt.

"So." She said, turning back to him. "Would you care to dance, Mr Hunt?" She gave a small laugh as she realised they had, in fact been dancing around each other for years.

She was standing so close now she could smell his aftershave. She had no idea what it was, but he always smelled so good. "Will you lead, or will I?" her tone was light but her eyes were pleading.

Gene took pity on her, and took her hand, sliding his other to the small of her back and drawing her closer. "How many times, Drake. I do the driving."

Alex rested her head on his chest and felt safe for the first time in ages. Swaying gently to the music and listening to the beating of his heart. Both seemingly content.

"You know, Bolly." Back to Bolly, then. Alex smiled against his shirt. "This rocking from side to side lark is technically not dancing."

Alex looked up at him then. Could they be more pathetic about this. "What were you hoping for then?' She teased.

"Well. You wiggling you arse in front of me, kinda dancing." They we're practically nose to nose. His short breaths fanning her face. Alex realised they had never been this close before. Not when she was conscious anyway. She hadn't realised how much his eyes sparkled. Like jewels.

Closing the distance and her eye's, Alex brushed her lips gently against his, but instead of feeling him return her kiss, he stood, frozen. Until the shock registered and he pushed her away. Her lips felt like they had been burnt.

"Nice try, Drake. That what Jimmy boy was up here for? Coach you how to honey trap me with a pity fuck? Hoping for a bit of incriminating pillow talk?" The eyes that had been so soft were now dark and hooded. Looking at her with disgust.

Alex couldn't believe it. Her instinct was to cry, her other to slap him. Which she did, hard. Before turning Away and choking out a strangled laugh.

"Is that what you think? You think so little of me that you honestly told yourself I could prostitute myself to you for some sort of what? Inadmissible confession?" The tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Why else would you kiss me? And why was he here? Didn't take him long after I left, I'll give him that."

Gene couldn't see the hurt he was causing. He saw only his own self pity.

"This is why." Alex held out her wrists. "He did this earlier at the station. He threatened me…and you, because I said I wouldn't help him. Because no matter what you did or didn't do Gene. I will not betray you."

Gene's blood boiled. That bastard had hurt her. He didn't care what he did to him, but to touch her. He was going to kill him.

Alex proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. The more she told him, the more his anger grew.

Alex sniffed and wiped away more tears. "As to why I kissed you. You're a copper, Gene. Work it out.."

Gene felt like the biggest idiot. How could he have got this so wrong. _Because you jumped to conclusions, you moron_ he told himself.

He had to make the first move. She was never going to now, and he had to make things right.

"Alex, look at me." he tugged her fingers, gently rubbing his thumb over the skin of the back of her hands. " He played us both. Slimy git." She smiled weakly.

"So what do we do? He drove a wedge between us. Divide and conquer. Nearly won too. Don't let him win, Gene." She was begging. Holding her hand over his heart as she had once before, so long ago.

Gene encircled her in his arms and held her close. Her head once again on his chest. She seemed so fragile and lost and he felt like the biggest bastard. So he used the only weapon he had. Humour.

"So, just how long have you been harbouring this secret desire to kiss me then, Bolly?"

Just for that Alex wiped her face on his shirt. "Probably as long as you have, Gene. Although given how often the male of the species thinks about sex…"

That did it. He knew if he let her go on he'd would end up sitting through one of her diversions into psycho-twattery. He lifted her chin and planted the lightest of touches on her lips.

"You don't 'arf talk a lot, even for a bird." He waited for the slap. It never came.

She just looked up at him from under her lashes, with those big brown eyes that he would never tire of looking at, and knew he was done for.

Leaning in again he kissed her with a gentle passion, sucking on her bottom lip. Soft open mouthed kisses. That left them both breathless.

Alex rested her chin on his forehead. Her heart beating in time with his.

"Take me to bed, Gene." The dance was over. No more steps. No more hiding or pretend.

Gene picked her up. Cradling her in his arms. Her head tucked into his chest. His mind flashed back to the other time he had done this. The first time she fought him, the second time he thought she was dead and the cold of Chas Cales freezer was nothing to the cold that had gripped his heart in those fateful moments.

This time was different. She was where she wanted to be. Wrapped securely in his embrace. He carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door firmly shut behind him.


End file.
